


El príncipe conejo y el cazador

by Dimondcat12



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Forest Sex, Hunters & Hunting, Kissing, M/M, Rabbits
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12
Summary: Un chico de piel blanca estaba frente a él, había escuchado tantas historias sobre estas criaturas, animales que eran capaces de tomar una forma humana, que eran capaces de pasar desapercibidos en pueblo, pero solo eran rumores de algún chiflado que se encargaba de esparcirlas. Ahí estaba, aquel chico se levantaba con dificultad como si no estuviera acostumbrado a utilizar sus largas piernas lampiñas
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 4





	El príncipe conejo y el cazador

Ramas secas se quebraban debajo de sus pesadas botas, johnny se movía entre las sombras del bosque en la búsqueda de su próxima presa, debería darse prisa, pronto anochecería y ese seria un gran problema.

Como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, algo hizo menear un arbusto a unos metros.   
Un hermoso conejo blanco salto fuera del arbusto lleno de rosas, el animal tenía una de ellas en la boca. Devoraba lentamente cada uno de los pétalos antes de tomar otra rosa, una y otra vez.   
Johnny levanto el arma, no era un conejo flaco o enfermo, obtendría una buena ganancia por su piel y carne, un simple tiro y acabaría con su vida de una manera misericordiosa, conseguiría un par de monedas en el mercado y con un poco de suerte , un techo para dormir.  
Lleno de aire sus pulmones, la adrenalina hizo que pitaran sus oídos, cada sentido gritaba que disparara y estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que los huesos del conejo tronaron, rompiéndose en piezas, este se retorciera en el pasto por el dolor. Johnny no podía dar crédito de lo que estaba viendo, cada una de las extremidades del animal comenzó alargarse, el hermoso pelaje desparecía.   
Un chico de piel blanca estaba frente a él, había escuchado tantas historias sobre estas criaturas, animales que eran capaces de tomar una forma humana, que eran capaces de pasar desapercibidos en pueblo, pero solo eran rumores de algún chiflado que se encargaba de esparcirlas. Ahí estaba, aquel chico se levantaba con dificultad como si no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar sus largas piernas lampiñas.  
Johnny recorrió lentamente su cuerpo desnudo, cada una de sus curvas, ancho en los hombros, pero delgado en la cintura, sus muslos eran exquisitos e igual que su trasero, cualquiera daría miles de monedas por tan solo tocar su piel, dos largas orejas blancas sobresalían de su cabeza de miel. El pudor lo invadió de golpe, pero no aparto la mirada, el chico se movía con elegancia, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro como si fuera un baile hipnótico para el cazador bajara el arma.   
El chico giro sobre sus pies, clavando su maliciosa mirada en johnny que se tensó entre las sombras   
-Pensé que me matarías- su voz resonó por el bosque entero como una canción, dulce y melancólica- para eso estas aquí ¿verdad? -  
Un impulso invisible obligo a johnny salir de su escondite. Doyoung estuvo sorprendido ante la belleza del hombre que se alzaba en su altura, haciéndose mas alto.   
-Ese es mi trabajo- respondió johnny, acariciaban en mango del cuchillo que descansaba a un costado de su cadera, estaba tan cerca que podría clavárselo en el pecho o quizás herirlo y ofrecerlo al circo que visitaba el pueblo cada   
mes- El chico arrugo el rostro, retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose lentamente de él, cada uno de sus sentidos decía que se alejara de ese hombre de mirada dura pero su orgullo había paralizado sus piernas.   
-Es un hombre cruel, aprovechándose de criaturas más débiles- gruño entre dientes-  
-De esa manera es la vida, el mas fuerte siempre es el ganador- johnny se encogió de hombros- aunque la belleza siempre gana al fuerte-   
Johnny no pude detenerse, toco la mejilla del chico que se tiño de rojo, era la piel más suave que jamás había tocado, deslizándose por el largo de su cuello hasta su clavícula, el hombre desconocido no se apartó solo se estremecía debajo de su toque, suspiro.   
-Quizás tengas razón-   
El chico se acerco lentamente, solo un par de pasos y sus pechos se presionaban uno contra el otro, tan cerca que sus alientos chocaban, el hombre del bosque llegó que recorrieran su piel sin un rumbo fijo. Johnny se paralizo, sintiendo la punta de una daga presionarse contra un lado de su cuerpo, un brillo extraño ilumino aquellos ojos oscuros.   
-Doyoung- dijo el chico-  
\- ¿Eh?   
-Quiero que mi nombre sea tu ultimo pensamiento, querido cazador- una sonrisa afilada, casi aterradora, se dibujo en su rostro alargado-   
Johnny dio un salto hacia atrás, doyoung había dado un golpe seco al aire, eso hizo que gruñera. Intento un nuevo movimiento, torpe y lento, johnny tomo su muñeca antes de girarlo en un solo movimiento, apresándolo entre sus brazos, doyoung daba golpes con los codos sobre su abdomen, pero johnny no lo soltó, apretó los dedos encima de su muñeca, la daga cayo de los delgados dedos del chico.   
El cabello de doyoung olía a flores y noche, johnny no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y hundir la nariz, deseaba obtener un poco más de ese aroma.  
-Suéltame- dijo doyoung, su voz no parecía nada amigable- suéltame ahora y vete, no vuelvas a este bosque. Si vuelve tendré piedad, te maldeciré tres veces, a ti ya toda tu decendencia.   
-Yo que tú, no amanecería a las personas que me tiene sujetado- respondo johnny-   
Johnny jamás había escuchado que estos seres poseyeran magia, aunque no se sorrendería que rastros de esta corrieran por sus venas. Doyoung volvió a removerse entre sus brazos, cada parte de su cuerpo se frotaba contra el suyo.   
-Johnny- susurro doyoung, su voz se volvió más suave y dulce como la miel- suéltame, johnny.   
\- ¿Cómo sabes… Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
Doyoung giro su rostro por encima de un hombro y regalo una sonrisa tan inocente que resultaba dolorosamente conmovedora. Johnny estuvo a punto de soltar aquel delgado cuerpo, pero no lo hizo.   
-No tengas miedo- susurro doyoung- solo es un pequeño truco, aun no sabes de los que soy capaz, johnny-  
Su nombre sonaba como la miel mas dulce en sus labios enrojecidos, Necesito probar esa miel. De un momento a otro, la boca de johnny devoraba los labios de doyoung, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire puro y dejo de estar en la mitad de bosque, ambos flotaban en el atardecer, aquellos eran boca rosas de miel, adictiva. Johnny deseaba besarlo hasta que doliera, hasta que se desmayará por la falta de oxígeno. Después de unos segundos, ambos se separaron, doyoung tenia la mirada desenfocaba, lleno de lujuria, giro lentamente entre los brazos de johnny, aquella posición comenzó a ser incomoda, rodeo con delicadeza el cuello del cazador y este de su cintura.  
Se volvieron a unir en beso, johnny hundió los dientes en el labio inferior de doyoung que rio, sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello oscuro, empujándolo su boca. Johnny se deslizo por su piel pálida, dejando suaves marcas rojizas como muestra para el futuro de que él alguna vez exploro ese cuerpo. Doyoung hundió los dedos en los hombros de johnny, la fila tela de su camisa se arrugaba debajo de su tacto, su ropa comenzaba a ser fastidiosa para la sensible piel de doyoung.   
Botón por botón, poco a poco la piel de johnny fue revelada. Doyoung estuvo satisfecho al recorrer los músculos ligeramente marcados.  
Johnny estaba siendo envuelto para algo invisible que le impedía alejarse, apartarse de ese chico y volver a la seguridad del pueblo, pero él no se iría, no antes de haber a ese chico en diferentes formas. Doyoung parecía feliz por encontraba su cazador, empujo sus caderas contras el muslo del hombrendo su propia gloria con cada movimiento de su cadera.   
Ambos cayeron sobre la tierra, uno sobre él otro. No sabían donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro, aferrados a sus cuerpos como se sus vidas dependieran de ellos, las manos de doyoung recorrían el pecho desnudo de johnny, su piel era caliente debajo de su tacto cálido. Johnny por vez, en esa noche, se sintió como una presa que caído directamente en una trampa, pero no importaba, si esa era la ultima imagen que vería, estaba bien.  
Doyoung estaba sentado sobre el cuerpo de johnny, balanceando sus caderas sobre el bulto creciente debajo de sus pantalones holgados. Aquellas orejas estaban completamente rectas, atentas a su alrededor, johnny tenía curiosidad, hizo un recorrido desde su mandíbula hasta su nuca, subiendo poco a poco hasta la punta de una de ellas, era suave, demasiado suave, siguió recorriendo aquellas orejas antes de que doyoung estremeciera y se hundiera en sus hombros, johnny no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción. Johnny deslizo sus manos por encima de su torso, pasando el pulgar por encima de las protuberancias sonrojadas, doyoung arqueo su espalda y un largo gemido se escapo de sus labios hinchados, su comenzó a gotear un líquido cristalino sobre su abdomen. Johnny siguió torturando el pecho de doyoung, deleitándose de esos gemidos que hacían estremecer la copa de los árboles, birds salían volando de estos, agitados. Johnny tomo el miembro de doyoung que se agito, tembloroso y confundido, comenzó a golpear su cadera contra el puño de johnny que estaba estático alrededor de la base humedecida. -Johnny ... JOHNNY- grito doyoung, gotas de sudor que humedecía su piel- ajusta tu agarre ...- murmuro- Johnny lo hizo y los movimientos de doyoung se hicieron mas erráticos, su rostro se arrugaba de una manera hermosa. El cazador gemía por debajo, los movimientos de aquel chico eran una delicia que deseaba perseguir con desesperación, doyoung se tensó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de ensuciar de líquido blanquecino el cuerpo debajo del suyo, se desplomo con la respiración agitaba, mechones se pegaba a su rostro enrojecido y los latidos de su corazón estaban acelerados. Johnny acaricio el cuerpo caliente de doyoung que aun se agitaba por el orgasmo, sentó como unos labios húmedos besaban su hombro desnudo. Doyoung había vuelto a recuperar energía, su boca se deslizaba a lo largo de pecho de johnny, bajando por a poco hasta acomodarse entre sus piernas, levanto la mirada por unos segundos, encontrándose con un johnny expectante. Doyoung no tenia ganas de juego previos, quería ser tomado, necesitaba dolor y placer al mismo tiempo para sentirse vivo y deseado, de donde venia, de esa manera se hacían las cosas, sus cuerpos estaban preparados para ser tomado de ... esa manera . Subió lentamente por su pecho, ocupando su lugar- encima de johnny- - ¿Qué haces? - murmuro johnny, estaba decepcionado. Se apoyo sobre sus codos- -Shhh- Doyoung levanto las caderas, tirando hacia abajo los pantalones de johnny. El hombre se dio cuenta que en el interior de los muslos estaba completamente humedecido y su propio miembro estaba entre ellos, nunca había estado dolorosamente duro, doyoung bajo lentamente por él y un chillido poco humano salió de su garganta. - ¿Estas ... estas bien? - jhonny coloco una mano sobre la cadera, empujándolo un poco mas hacia abajo. No hacerlo, pero dolorosamente lento- Doyoung sonrió, se inclino sobre él, quería rodeando su cuello- Esto es lo mejor ... en mi día o en mi vida, no lo sé. Entras perfectamente en mi ... rellenas cada parte ... perfectamente- Cada de esas palabras fueron directamente a su orgullo que bajo hacia su miembro. Johnny empujo sin previo aviso en el interior de doyoung que sonrió, sus largas uñas se enterraron en la carne de johnny provocándole un extraño placer. Era húmedo y caliente, se amoldaba perfectamente a su circunferencia, hecho para él, johnny había tenido sexo con otros chicos, no se debía sentir de esa manera, pero estaba suficientemente ocupado hacer gimiendo el nombre de doyoung para preguntas. Doyoung gemía con cada golpe en su interior, una y otra vez. El cielo nocturno había bajado para ellos, para ser testigos de su acto, de su unión. -Mas ... tócame, johnny- -Todo lo que tu quieras, doyoung. Pídeme lo que quiera y lo hare- murmuro johnny. Las manos de johnny vagaron por encima de la piel de doyoung, aliviando ese extraño escozor que lo comenzaba a volver loco. Sus gemidos eran la melodía perfecta para ambos, johnny quería que jamás se acabara, necesitan seguir oyendo aquellos gemidos. No... Eso no seria suficiente, Necesito algo más, Necesito estar por mucho tiempo al lado de doyoung, una voz en su cabeza tomaba fuerza. Muérdelo ... toma su cuello, toma al príncipe como tuyo y tendrás al mundo entero a tus pies. ¿Príncipe? Abrió la boca sobre el cuello del chico y hundió sus dientes en su tierna piel, doyoung se tenso entre sus brazos, pero no soltó ningún sollozo, un gemido lastimero abandono sus labios, johnny gruño como sus uñas cortaban su espalda como diminutas dagas, el sabor metálico invadió su boca. Aflojo su agarre, casi horrorizado por la horrible marca, paso la lengua por encima, doyoung suspiro de alivio, froto su mejilla contra la de él, johnny no pudo ver miedo o molestia en aquellos ojos, eso alivio el peso que estaba sobre su pecho . Un nuevo chillido hizo que johnny saliera de sus pensamientos, doyoung se arqueaba, aferrado a sus muñecas. Era una escena maravillosa de ver, digna de ser retratada en un cuadro, el chico se desplomo contra su pecho, aquellas orejas largas cosquillaron contra su mejilla. Johnny siguió empujando, una y otra vez hasta que pudo tocar el cielo con sus propias manos. Ambos desplomados contra la tierra, tratando se calmar sus respiraciones.

\- ¿Qué eres? - pregunto johnny, sus dedos recorrían su espalda, formando formas invisibles- ¿De dónde vienes?

-Creo que esa es la pregunta que deberías hacer antes de venirte dentro de alguien- respondió doyoung, descansaba plácidamente su cabeza sobre su pecho- estoy cansado para explicarlo ... por ahora, solo quiero que sepas- hizo una pausa- estas condenado a estar a mi lado hasta el día de tu muerte- Johnny por alguna razón, algo dentro de él estuvo complacido ante esas palabras. 


End file.
